niohfandomcom-20200222-history
Tachibana Muneshige
|resistances= |spiritguardian=Paired Raiken |missions= The Spirit Stone Slumbers Invitation from the Warrior of the West The Two Kings: Nioh}} Character Directory Entry 1 Unlock: To unlock, complete the mission "????". Tachibana Muneshige is a general under the Toyotomi clan. A super leader of men, he is trusted not only by his advisors but also by the residents of his domain. He was born to the Takahashi, a family loyal to the Otomo clan, but was adopted into the Tachibana clan when he married Ginchiyo, daughter of Tachibana Dosetsu, the clan's leader at the time. He has since become head of the clan himself. Dosetsu was known for his valour, said to even have the backing of the gods of lightning, but Muneshige is easily Dosetsu's equal in this regard. He was forced into a difficult stand by the northward advance of the Shimazu clan, but when Hideyoshi arrived to take the entire island of Kyushu he was able to turn back the tide. Later, his reputation as the most honourable and bravest warrior in the west saw him recruited as a direct advisor to Hideyoshi. Entry 2 Unlock: To unlock, complete the mission "????". Muneshige's Guardian Spirit is a male Raiken, the mate of his wife Ginchiyo's Raiken Guaridan Spirit. Muneshige and Ginchiyo are as inseparable as their spirit companions, and care for each other deeply. While Muneshige was away on a campaign, Ginchiyo lost the ability to bear children. Muneshige realised this, but said nothing about it. However, there is a new distance between them, and their relationship has become somewhat awkward. Entry 3 Unlock: To unlock, complete the mission Invitation from the Warrior of the West 3 times. Muneshige is the master of the Taisha school of swordsmanship, and also skilled in segveral schools of archery. A true renaiisance man, he partakes of many arts, including the tea ceremony, calligraphy, incense, linked poetry, the Noh theatre, and the flute. He was even said to sculpt images of the Buddha and craft his own bows. Both Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu thought highly of him as a man, and he was praised as a warrior among warriors. Entry 4 Unlock: To unlock, complete the mission "????". Entry 5 Unlock: To unlock, complete the mission A Warrior of Keen Judgment. Location Behaviour Weak Spot & Tactics Invitation from the Warrior of the West: Being human, Tachibana Muneshige is susceptible to head shots. A good way to start the fight is to stand just outside his aggro range and aim for his head with a ranged weapon, which will down him, allowing William to sprint toward him and attack him for a critical hit. It is not advised to try to hit his head once the fight has started as he will dodge to the side most of the time, however a Sloth Talisman can make it managable. The rock formation on the side of the field can be used to keep distance from him, effectively turning the duel into a game of cat and mouse chase, allowing for some time to heal. His Ki is regeneration is really fast, making it hard to deplete it, and even harder to perform a Grapple. The safest way to do so is to dodge his combo and block his single attacks. Alternatively, use Sacred Water to accelerate Ki regeneration as well as Yokai Water Pot to hinder Muneshige's ability to regenerate his. His resistance to is high, and even with the use of a Sloth Talisman, he rarely stands in the same position long enough for to be paralyzed with a Medusa Powder. * The most easiest way to defeat this boss is the cheese method use Slot Talisman and Lifesteal Talisman on him and stay near the rock in the map once he charges for combo hide behind the rock he will use the combo on the rock reducing his KI and he will not be able to recover his KI thanks to the Lifesteal Talisman repeat this until his KI is near 10% left then attack him with strong attack which will stagger him use grapple or ground attack and when he stands up do not retreat now stay on the offence ,his KI will never recover and even blocking your attack will stagger him again repeat the cycle and you are good to go . Drops * Smithing Text: Nami-oyogi Kanemitsu * Smithing Text: Warrior of the West Bow * Smithing Text: Warrior of the West Armour Dialogue Gallery The Spirit Stone Slumbers 04.jpg The Spirit Stone Slumbers 05.jpg The Spirit Stone Slumbers 06.jpg Tachibana Muneshige 01.jpg Tachibana Muneshige Artwork.jpg Category:Bosses Category:Characters